EL MISTERIOSO CANTANTE ENMASCARADO
by madre de los dragones
Summary: LA FAMILIA TENDO PASA POR PROBLAMAS ENOMICOS ¿QUIEN LOS AYUDARA?
1. Chapter 1

El misterioso cantante enmascarado.

Un día normal en casa de la familia Tendo, es Ranma y Akane siempre discuten por todo.

Un día Ranma y Akane discutían como siempre.

-¡fue tu culpa Akane! Gritó Ranma.

-¡claro que no, es tu culpa Ranma! Gritó Akane.

-¡es tu culpa que nuestra boda haya sido un desastre! Gritó Akane.

-¡hace dos meses que nuestra boda falló, quieres olvidarlo ya! Gritó Ranma.

-¡nunca volveré a intentar casarme contigo, aquí se romper nuestro compromiso! Gritó Akane.

-¡bien! Gritó Ranma.

Después cada uno se va por tu lado.

Más tarde…

Akane ve desde su ventana al doctor Tofu cantándole una canción romántica a su hermana mayor.

Entonces Ranma entra su cuarto y le pregunta:-¿Qué tanto miras por esta ventana?

-que romántico. Dijo Akane lazando un supirro.

-¿Qué cosa? Dijo Ranma.

-eso. Dijo Akane.

Entonces Ranma se asoma por la ventana.

-eso es…romántico. Pero si doctor Tofu no sabe cantar. Es más canta como un perro a medio morir. Dijo Ranma.

-cállate, aun así muy romántico. Dijo Akane.

-¡ja-ja-ja! No me digas que crees en el amor verdadero. Dijo Ranma.

-no te burles. Además no ya nada mejor que cantarle a la persona que verdaderamente amas. Dijo Akane.

-¿ósea que el hombre que te enamoré te tiene que cantar? Dijo Ranma.

-si. Así sabré que me ama. Además no ya nada más poderoso que el amor. Dijo Akane.

-¡que tontería! Jamás haré eso por una mujer. Dijo Ranma.

-Ranma… dijo Akane.

-¿si? Dijo Ranma.

-¿quiero saber si las palabras que me dijiste en JISENKYO fueron ciertas? Dijo Akane.

-yo no dije nada. Dijo Ranma.

-¡lo sabia es…un cobarde! Dijo Akane.

-¿yo que dije? Dijo Ranma.

-nada. Dijo Akane muy triste.

-bueno me voy. Dijo Ranma.

Después Ranma se va.

Más tarde…

Ranma ve unos papeles sobre la mesa del señor Tendo.

Ranma lee los papeles.

-esto quiere decir que no tenemos dinero. Dijo Ranma.

-Ranma, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Gritó el señor Tendo.

-nada. Dijo Ranma.

-¡deja eso en la mesa! Gritó el señor Tendo.

Entonces Ranma pone los papeles en la mesa.

-Ranma, ¿leíste los papeles? – pregunto el señor Tendo.

-si. Dijo Ranma.

-Ranma, no se lo digas a nadie. Dijo el señor Tendo.

-señor Tendo, permítame ayudarlo con esto. Dijo Ranma.

-si. Pero ¿como? – pregunto el señor Tendo.

-no se. Pero lo voy a ayudar. Dijo Ranma.

Tres meses después….

Un misterioso cantante enmascarado apareció en Japón.

El misterioso cantante enmascarado canta en un restaurante-bar cerca de la casa de Akane Tendo.

El misterioso cantante se vuelto muy famoso en Japón.

Un día en el restaurante-bar donde canta el misterioso cantante enmascarado….

-maestro Li. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-¿si? Dijo el maestro Li.

-maestro gracias. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-¿porque? Pregunto el maestro Li.

-por todo. Dijo el misterio cantante enmascarado.

-vamos, muchacho cuando te conocí ya eras un gran guerrero de artes marciales. Yo solo te enseñe lo poco que se. Dijo el maestro Li.

-si un gran guerrero que transforma en una chica. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-muchacho con la técnica que te enseñe, lo puedes controlar. Mientras encuentras la cura. Dijo el maestro Li.

-si maestro. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-ahora vete a casa, ya es tarde. Dijo el maestro Li.

-si maestro. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-recuerda que nadie debe saber quién eres. Dijo el maestro Li.

-si maestro. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

Después se va.

Más tarde en la casa Tendo…

-Ranma, ¿Dónde estabas? Gritó el padre del muchacho.

-por allí. Dijo Ranma.

-Ranma, ¿Qué te esta pasando? Gritó el padre del muchacho de nuevo.

-A mi nada. Dijo Ranma.

-tus calificaciones están por los suelos. Gritó su padre Genma Saotome.

-eso no es cierto. Dijo Ranma.

-¿y donde vas todas noches? Gritó su padre Genma.

-yo no salgo de la casa. Dijo Ranma.

si lo hace. ¡Eres….un vagó! Gritó su padre Genma.

-mira quien lo dice. El hombre quien arregló un compromiso para tener casa y comida gratis. Dijo Ranma.

-¡Ranma eres vagó! Gritó su padre Genma.

-¡déjame en paz! Gritó Ranma.

Entonces Ranma se va.

El camino Ranma se encuentra con Akane.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto Akane.

-tu tan bien. Dijo Ranma.

Entonces Akane se da cuenta que el cuello de la camisa de Ranma tiene lápiz labial.

-¿Por qué tu camisa tiene lápiz labial? Gritó Akane.

-mi camisa no tiene nada. Dijo Ranma.

-si lo tiene. Dijo Akane.

-bueno yo…. Dijo Ranma.

-de seguro te beso Shampoo o Ukyo. Dijo Akane.

-no Akane. Dijo Ranma.

-no me interesa. Dijo Akane.

-¿acaso estas celosa? Dijo Ranma.

-yo celosa de ti. Por si no lo recuerdas nuestro compromiso se rompió. Dijo Akane.

-bueno ¿entonces no te importa lo que yo haga? – pregunto Ranma.

-no. Dijo Akane.

-en ese caso me voy. Dijo Ranma.

Después Ranma se da la media vuelta y se va.

Poco después en el cuarto de Ranma….

-ya Akane si supieras la verdad. Yo por ti, soy capas de cualquier locura. Dijo Ranma en pensamiento.

Mientras veía la foto de su amada Akane.

Después Ranma se queda dormido. Pues había tenido muy duro.

EL ENCUENTRO DE AKANE TENDO CON EL MISTERIOSO CANTANTE ENMASCARADO.

Han pasado 4 meses….

Por otro lado Ranma sigue salido todas las noches.

Toda la familia piensa que Ranma es un vagó, un bueno para nada, un mantenido.

Un día cuando Akane iba camino a la escuela.

Un chico que siempre la molestaba.

-oye Akane ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto el chico.

-a la escuela. Dijo Akane mientras caminaba.

-¿Dónde esta tu novio?- pregunto de nuevo el chico.

-¡Ranma no es mi novio! Dijo Akane.

-Akane me gustas mucho. Dijo el chico mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

-¡suéltame! Gritaba Akane con todas fuerzas.

-no. Dijo el chico mientras la seguía sujetando del brazo con más fuerza.

Entonces Akane lo golpea con su puño.

-eres buena nena. Por yo soy mucho mejor que tu. Dijo el chico.

Después le da una cachetada con todas fuerzas.

Akane cayó al piso.

-¡deja en paz a la señorita!- gritó una voz.

-¡tu no te metas!- gritó el chico.

-¡déjala en paz!- gritó la voz.

Un misterioso hombre enmascarado vestido con un pantalón negro, batas negras, camisa blanca apareció.

Entonces el chico trato de golpearlo.

El misterioso hombre esquivo el golpe.

El chico lanzo una patada golpeando al el misterioso hombre en la cara

El misterioso hombre quedó inconsciente un momento.

-¡lo ves soy el hombre más fuerte de esta ciudad!- le gritó el chico mientras trataba de llevarse a Akane.

El misterioso hombre se levanta y lo golpea.

Entonces el chico saca su enorme espada y lo ataca.

-¡juegas sucio! Gritó el misterioso hombre.

Entonces el misterioso hombre también saca su espada. La espada del misterioso hombre enmascarado muy diferente a la espada del otro chico.

La espada del misterioso hombre enmascarado era una combinación entre una espada japonesa y una espada española o francesa.

Entonces estos dos hombres empiezan luchar con sus espadas.

El misterioso hombre enmascarado mira Akane. Mientras lucha.

Entonces el se da cuenta que Akane esta sangrando.

Así que decide terminar con la lucha lanzando un movimiento rápido con su espada. Dejando al chico sin su espada.

El misterioso hombre pone la punta de su espada en el cuello del chico.

-por favor no me mates. Dijo el chico.

-pídele perdón la señorita. Dijo el misterioso hombre.

-Akane perdóname, jamás volveré a molestarte. Dijo el chico.

Entonces el misterioso hombre soltó al chico.

El chico se fue corriendo.

Entonces el misterioso hombre fue hacia a Akane y le pregunto:-¿esta bien señorita Akane?

-si. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Dijo Akane.

-el chico lo dijo. Dice el misterioso hombre.

-es cierto. Dijo Akane.

-creo que es mejor llevarla a un hospital. Dijo el misterioso hombre.

-estoy bien. Dijo Akane.

-señorita permítame ayudarla. Dijo el misterioso.

-esta bien. Dijo Akane.

-me permite que lleve entre mis brazos. Dijo el misterioso hombre.

-creo que eso es un poco atrevido. Ya que no conozco su nombre. Dijo Akane.

-señorita, soy un caballero. Respectó a mi nombre no puedo decírselo. Dijo el misterioso hombre.

-esta bien. Voy confiar en usted. Dijo Akane.

-gracias señorita. Dijo el misterioso hombre.

En la puerta del hospital…

-muchas gracias. Dijo Akane.

-de nada. Dijo el misterioso hombre.

-¡ahí esta! Gritó una chica.

-¡es el! Gritó otra.

-¡espera danos un autógrafo! Gritaron dos más.

-¡TE AMOOO MISTERIOSO CANTANTE ENMASCARADO! Gritaron tres chicas más.

Entonces el misterioso hombre voltea y dice:-¡Ho no otra vez! Hasta luego señorita. Si necesita algo búsqueme en esta dirección y pregunte por el maestro Li.

Después se va.

Pocos minutos después…

Una de las chicas le pregunta a Akane: ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién? Dijo Akane.

-el hombre que estaba contigo. Dijo una de chicas.

-se fue por ahí. Dijo Akane.

-se fue otra vez. Dijeron todas chicas.

Ukyo, ¿Quién es? Pregunto Akane.

-Akane, ¿no sabes quien es? Dijo Ukyo.

-no. Dijo Akane.

-es el misterioso cantante enmascarado. Dijo Ukyo.

-¿así? Dijo Akane.

-si. Las chicas y yo tenemos boletos para verlo cantar esta noche. ¿Quieres venir? Dijo Ukyo.

-si. Dijo Akane.

-bueno hasta la noche. Dijo Ukyo.

En la noche….

Akane baja las escaleras.

-¡Akane te ves hermosa! Dijo Nodoka.

-¡tan hermosa como su madre! Dijo el señor Tendo.

-¡que bonita! Dijo Genma.

-Ranma, dile algo bonito a Akane. Dijo Genma.

Ranma no dijo nada.

-bueno ya voy. Dijo Akane.

-no llegues muy tarde. Dijo el señor Tendo.

Después ella se va.

-¿Dónde va? Pregunto Ranma.

-haber un cantante esta muy de moda. Dijo Nodoka.

-¿así cual? Pregunto Ranma muy nervioso.

-creo que se llama el misterioso cantante enmascarado. Dijo Nodoka.

-¿Qué…? Ella… dijo Ranma.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? Dijo Nodoka.

-nada. Debo irme. Dijo Ranma.

Una hora después en el restaurante-bar….

-¡Damas y caballos, gracias por esperar! Por fin aquí esta el misterioso cantante enmascarado. Dijo el mesero.

-gracias. Hoy seleccionaré una persona del público para que cante conmigo. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

Entonces el empezó a caminar a hacia el publico.

El hombre se detuvo justo en la mesa donde estaba Akane con sus amigas.

El hombre miro a Akane y le dijo:-usted.

-¿yo? Dijo Akane.

-si. Dijo el.

Después dos subieron al el escenario.

Después el le dijo:-se que esta nerviosa. No se preocupe la letra esta en la pantalla.

Poco después los dos empezaron a cantar.

(Quiero Vivir La Vida Amándote)

Toma mi corazón

Regresó la pasión

Que pensé que no sentiría

Eres tú quien llenó

El vacío que dejó

Otro adiós quebrando mi alma

Quiero vivir la vida amándote

Sólo tu amor me ha hecho renacer

Este amor me enseñó

A vivir y a sentir

Lo que en mi ya no existía

Amaneció un nuevo sol

Y llenó de color

El corazón que todo gris veís

Quiero vivir la vida amándote

Sólo tu amor me ha hecho renacer

Nada a la vida yo le pediré

Si la puedo vivir amándote

Abrázame, olvidemos el ayer

No hay dolor junto a ti

Vuelvo de nuevo a vivir

Quiero estar en tu piel

Aquí estoy, llévame

No quiero estar ni un minuto sin ti

Quiero vivir la vida amándote

Sólo tu amor me ha hecho renacer

Nada a la vida yo le pediré

Si la puedo vivir amándote

Quiero vivir la vida amándote

Cuando acabaron de cantar.

El hombre le susurro al oído:-eres hermosa.

Después le beso la mano.

ADIOS MI AKANE.

UN año después…

Akane y el misterioso cantante enmascarado se han vuelto grandes amigos.

Todas las noches el misterioso cantante enmascarado sube el balcón de Akane y se queda platicando con ella hasta el amanecer.

Por otro lado Ranma sigue desapareciendo todas las noches.

Un día en la noche el misterioso cantante enmascarado sube el balcón y ve a Akane llorando.

El hombre se acerca y le pregunta:-¿Qué tienes?

-ya no puedo más. Dijo ella entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo el.

-ya un chico que me gusta. Dijo ella.

-¿pero y Ranma? Dijo el.

-lo amo. Pero… ya me canse de esperar. Me hecho mucho daño. Dijo ella.

-¿Quién es? Dijo el.

-Ryoga. Dijo ella.

-¿Ryoga? Dijo el.

-si. Dijo ella.

-te juro que Ranma Saotome jamás volverá hacerte daño. Dijo el.

Después le beso en su mano y se fue.

Mas tarde esa noche…

Un hombre enmascarado llora en un callejón.

-¿Porque? Dijo el hombre entre sollozos.

-todo esto fue por ti. Te amo Akane. Cuando daño te hice. Dijo el hombre entre sollozos.

Al día siguiente en la tarde…

Ranma estaba en el dojo.

A los pocos minutos entro Akane.

Ella lo miro y le dijo:-¿Ranma que te pasa?

-nada. Dijo el.

Ella se acerco a el.

-¿quieres bailar? Dijo Ranma.

-¿aquí? Dijo ella.

-si. Dijo el.

Entonces ella puso la radio.

La radio empezó tocar.

Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó

la música al sonar nos envolvió.

Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy

Aquí tan vivo estoy

La vida va, los sueños morirán

al mío digo adiós y sin saber

que aquí tu estabas, mi sueño te encontró

y hoy por siempre ya se

que solo quiero tenerte aquí

Aquí… soñando con un feliz final

creer que esto, en verdad es real

y este sueño también nos separo

tu allá…y yo… aquí…

(Música de valz)

Y como enfrentar la realidad

si hoy te pierdo aquí… ohh

Aquí… soñando con un feliz final

creer que esto, en verdad es real

soñar que el sueño en los dos esta

_Fuente: _

Mientras bailaba Ranma la miraba de manera muy especial.

Entonces Ranma le susurro:-eres hermosa.

Cuando terminaron de bailar.

Ranma le dio un beso y le dijo:-adiós Akane. Me voy para siempre. Recuerda esto para siempre.

Después se va.

Afuera lo esperaba un viejo.

-¿listo muchacho?- le dijo el viejo a Ranma.

-si maestro Li. Dijo Ranma.

FIN.

-BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

ESPEREN LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

-¡HASTA LUEGO!


	2. Chapter 2

Tal y como se los permití ahí esta la segunda parte.

La segunda parte es un homenaje a el cantante español Manolo escobar y a otros.

Bueno empecemos.

Un mes después….

En algún lugar de España….

El misterioso cantante enmascarado entrenaba con su maestro.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?- Pregunto el maestro Li.

-nada. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-¿estas pensando en ella? Pregunto de nuevo el maestro Li.

-si. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-¿la amas? Dijo el maestro Li.

-si. Amo Akane más de lo que yo pensé. Aunque nuestro compromiso fue arreglado por nuestros padres. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-muchacho, si amas vete a casa. Dijo el maestro Li.

-no puedo. Todavía no. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-muchacho, ella es tu destino. Y tu destino tarde o denplano volverá a ti. Te hará feliz o te aplastará como un gusano. Dijo el maestro Li.

-maestro. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-¿si? Dijo el maestro.

-hace varios meses que tengo el mismo sueño. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-cuéntame. Dijo el maestro.

-bien. En mi sueño veo a Akane. Ella esta en una cama. Entonces el doctor sale la habitación y dice:-Akane esta en coma.

-sin duda ella va a morir. Dijo el maestro.

-¿Qué…? Dijo el.

LA SOSPECHA.

Mientras en Japón….

En el cuarto de Ranma…

Akane y Nabiki empacan las cosas que dejo Ranma. Para llevarlas a casa de la madre de Ranma.

-mira eso, en la revista dice que el camerino del misterioso cantante enmascarado. Solo debe de ver agua caliente y que les tiene miedo a todos gatos. Dijo Nabiki.

-Nabiki deja eso. Ven ayudarme con esto. Dijo Akane.

-¿no se te hace raro? Dijo Nabiki.

-¿que? Dijo Akane.

-que tu amigo el misterio cantante enmascarado y Ranma desaparecieron el mismo día. Además nunca los vimos juntos. Dijo Nabiki.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? Dijo Akane muy enojada.

-nada. Bueno nos vemos más tarde. Dijo Nabiki.

-oye ¿Quién va a meter esto en las cajas? Dijo Akane.

-tu hermanita. Dijo Nabiki.

Después se va.

Esto deja pensando a Akane.

Akane revisa todo en cuarto.

Entonces ella ve en un cajón una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

Ella reconoce la camisa y el pantalón eran los mismos que llevaba el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

Ella los toma entre sus manos y lo vuele. Tenían el olor de Ranma.

Después debajo de la cama encuentra unas batas negras eran las mismas.

Mas tarde encuentra una liberta con poemas para ella.

¿Será verdad? Pensó ella.

EL MISTERIOSO CANTANTE ENMASCARADO SE QUITA SU MASCARA DELANTE DE AKANE.

Una semana después…

El misterioso cantante enmascarado recibe una llamada.

-señor tiene una llamada. Dijo el mayordomo.

-¿quien? Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

-una señorita. ¿Toma la llamada? Dijo el mayordomo.

-si. Dijo el misterioso cantante enmascarado.

Entonces el mayordomo le da el teléfono.

-bueno. Dijo el.

-Ranma. Dijo Nabiki.

-lo siento. No conozco a esa persona. Dijo el.

-Ranma no te hagas. Dijo Nabiki.

-bueno si soy yo. Dijo el.

-Ranma tienes regresar. Dijo Nabiki.

-¿porque? ¿Qué paso? Dijo el.

-Akane esta muy grave. Dijo Nabiki.

-¿Qué tiene? Dijo el.

-Akane esta a punto de morir. Dijo Nabiki.

-¿Qué…? Tomare el primer avión que encuentre. Dijo el.

-Ranma gracias. Descuida no se lo diré a nadie. Dijo Nabiki.

Después el cuelga el teléfono.

Después le dijo al mayordomo que preparara sus cosas.

Ranma sea el misterioso cantante enmascarado llega a Japón al día siguiente.

Ranma llega a casa de los Tendo.

En casa de los Tendo estaban todos sus amigos.

Ranma entra y dice:-¿Cómo esta?

-mal, ¿hijo que hace aquí? Dijo Nodoka.

-quiero ver a Akane. Dijo el.

-no puedes. El doctor la esta revisando. Dijo Nodoka.

Entonces el doctor sale de la habitación y dice:-Akane esta en coma.

Ranma quedó impresionado.

Entonces en ese momento llega Ryoga y le grita:-¿Qué hace aquí? Vete de aquí. No tienes nada que hacer en esta casa.

-¡soy su prometido! Gritó Ranma.

-¡tu ya no eres su prometido! Su prometido soy yo. Gritó Ryoga.

-¿es verdad? Pregunto Ranma.

-si. Hace una semana que Ryoga le pidió a Akane que case con el. Y ella acepto. Dijo Nodoka.

La tristeza se dibujo en el rostro de Ranma.

Después el dijo:-solo quiero verla.

Ryoga y los demás enamorados de Akane. Gritaron: ¡no!

Ha pasado tres meses…

Akane sigue igual.

Un día Ryoga y Ranma estaba con Akane.

-¿Por qué no despierta? Dijo Ryoga.

Entonces Ranma recuerda las palabras de Akane.

-no ya nada más poderoso que el amor. Dijo Ranma.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Ryoga.

-Ryoga canta. Dijo Ranma.

-¡estas loco! Yo no canto. Dijo Ryoga.

-solo hazlo. Dijo Ranma.

-¡yo no canto! Gritó Ryoga.

Después fue.

Entonces Ranma saco su pequeño piano.

Después Ranma se acerco a Akane y le susurro al oído:-te conozco, se que la única manera que despiertes. Es que te canten. Sabes te mentí ese día en JISENKYO mis palabras fueron ciertas. TE AMO.

Después empieza cantar.

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas,

Amo lo que muestras o insinúas,

Amo lo que eres o imagino,

Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío,

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes,

Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas,

Yo amo tus dudas, y certezas,

Te amo en simple y lo compleja,

Y amo lo dices lo callas

Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos,

Amo tus olores, tus fragancias,

Te amo en el beso y la distancia,

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,

Te amo por amor sin doble filo,

Te amo y si pudiera no amarte,

Se que te amaría aun lo mismo,

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,

Te amo con amor a calor mío,

Te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido.

Amo lo que seas y lo que fueras,

Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas.

Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas,

Te amo en lo mides y lo pesas,

Y amo que lo atrapas, lo que deja

Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas,

Te amo en la carne y en el alma,

Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas.

Amo lo que pides y regalas,

Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas,

Amo tus instantes y lo eterno,

Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno,

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo,

Te amo por amor sin doble filo,

Te amo y si pudiera amarte,

Se que te amaría aun mimo,

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

Te amo con amor a calor mío,

Te amo con orgullo de quererte, porque para amarte, yo he nacido.

Después Ranma se acerco más a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Después le dijo:-si no despiertas. Me casare con Shampoo.

Entonces ella despierta y dice:-no te dejare que lo hagas bobo.

-pensé que te perdía. Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.

Días después…

El misterioso cantante enmascarado sea Ranma estaba en el tejado.

-Akane yo soy…. Dijo el mientras caminaba por el tejado.

-así no. Akane yo… dijo el de nuevo.

-es ahora o nunca. Dijo el. Después entro por la ventana.

Akane estaba su cuarto.

Entonces ella oye un ruido muy extraño. Así que decide investigar.

Pero antes que ella saliera de su cuarto.

Un hombre entro por la ventana.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Akane.

-Akane tengo que decirte. Dijo el.

-¿Qué es? Dijo ella.

-Akane nunca pensé lo importante que eras para mí. Cuando me dijiste que gustaba Ryoga, mi corazón se rompió. Pero cuando casi perdía. ¡YO TE AMO! Dijo el mientras se quitaba su mascara delante de ella.

-¿tu? Dijo ella.

-si yo. Dijo el.

-me engañaste Ranma. Dijo ella.

-no. Akane yo te amo. Todo fue por ti. Dijo el.

-no quiero verte nunca. Dijo ella muy enojada.

-no me iré esta que me digas que me amas. Dijo el.

-yo amarte a ti. Dijo Akane.

-no me pidas, que olvide. Dijo el.

Entonces el acerco ella y le dio un beso.

El beso fue dulce, tierno y apasionado.

Después el le dijo:-lamento no ser el hombre de tu vida. Toma un regalo es mi anillo que tiene cara de tigre.

Después fue.

******************************  
>¿OTRA MALDICION?<p>

4 días después…

Un extraño hombre fue a ver a Akane y le dijo:-señorita Akane ayude a mi señor.

-¿Quién tu señor? Dijo Akane.

-Ranma Saotome. Yo soy su mayordomo. Llevo varios años al servicio de su familia. Dijo el.

-¿Qué pasa con Ranma? Dijo Akane.

-hace medio año mi señor Ranma, el maestro Li y yo fuimos de gira a una ciudad cercana. Un día el maestro llevo a mi señor Ranma a entrenar a las montañas.

Poco después un tigre ataco a mi señor Ranma y lo mordió.

Lo raro es ese tigre era muy especial, era un hombre-tigre. Igual que los hombres-lobos, cada vez que hay luna llena. Mi señor se transformaba.

Esta que un día el maestro Li le dio un anillo de oro con la cara de un tigre.

Ese anillo siempre lo debe de tener en el segundo dedo de la mano derecha. Eso evita que transforme un tigre cada vez hay luna llena. Dijo el.

-toma te lo regreso. Dijo Akane.

-gracias. Pero yo no debo ponerle el anillo, si no usted. Dijo el.

-¿Yo? Dijo Akane.

-usted única lo calma cuando se transforma fisiológicamente en un gato. La ama. Dijo el.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? Dijo Akane.

-Solamente lo se. Dijo el.

-¿Dónde esta? Dijo Akane.

-en las montañas. El tiene una cabaña en ese lugar. ¿Si quiere la llevo? Dijo el.

-si. Dijo Akane.

Entonces las montañas en la cabaña….

-no esta. Dijo Akane.

-creo que es mejor regresar. Dijo el mayordomo.

-yo me quedo. Dijo Akane.

-¿esta segura? Dijo el mayordomo.

-si. Dijo Akane.

-esta bien. Tenga mucho cuidado. Hoy hay luna llena. Dijo el mayordomo.

-si. Dijo Akane.

Después el mayordomo se fue.

Entonces la noche, en la cabaña….

Akane estaba preocupada por Ranma.

Cuando una manada de lobos hambrientos apareció y empezaron atacarla.

Entonces un hermoso tigre blanco con rayas negras apareció.

El tigre empezó rugir y después empezó atacar a los lobos.

Esto se convirtió en una guerra de bestias salvajes.

El tigre mordió al líder de la manada

Asustando a otros lobos.

Después de rato los lobos se fueron.

El tigre miro fijamente a Akane.

Entonces una gran nube tapo la luna llena.

El tigre lentamente se transformo en una chica pelirroja.

La chica pelirroja la miro y le dijo:-¿esta bien Akane mi niña de los ojos verdes?

Entonces ella corrió a su lado y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Ranma estas sangrando! Dijo Akane.

-no es nada. Dijo la chica pelirroja.

Entonces Akane le curo las heridas la chica pelirroja con agua caliente.

La chica pelirroja se transformo en un hombre.

-allí viene de nuevo. Me voy a transformar de nuevo en un tigre. La luna esta a punto de nuevo Dijo Ranma.

-Ranma déjame ponerte el anillo. Dijo Akane.

-si me pones el anillo, seré tuyo para siempre. Seré tu esclavo. Dijo Ranma.

-TE AMO RANMA. Dijo Akane mientras lo besaba.

Entonces ella le punzó el anillo a Ranma.

Ranma le dio un beso muy apasionado Akane.

**. **

Entonces se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron la noche juntos.

La mañana siguiente….

Ranma se levantó de la cama.

-¿Akane, donde estas? Dijo Ranma.

-aquí. Dijo Akane.

-¿Cómo esta mi niña de los ojos verdes? Dijo Ranma.

-cuantas veces te dicho que yo no tengo los ojos verdes. Dijo Akane.

-Si tienes los ojos verdes. Cuando los rayos del sol tocar tus ojos cambian de color. Dijo Ranma.

-¿de verdad? Dijo Akane.

Si. Te lo dice el misterioso cantante enmascarado. Dijo Ranma.

-gracias. Dijo Akane.

-¿oye te vas a casar con Ryoga? Pregunto Ranma.

-no. ¿Quién te dijo eso? Dijo Akane.

-el. Dijo Ranma.

-solo somos amigos. Ese día me esta ayudando a ensayar para una obra. Dijo Akane.

Entonces Ranma le dio un beso.

Horas más tarde….

Ranma le canto una canción.

Rumba

**QUE GUAPA ESTAS**

**Estribillo:**

_**Con la cara lavada  
>y recién peiná.<br>Recién peiná,  
>recién peina.<br>Niña de mis amores,  
>qué guapa estás.<br>Qué guapa estás,  
>qué guapa estás.<br>Qué guapa estás.  
>Qué guapa estás,<br>con tus encantos  
>al natural.<br>Qué guapa estás,  
>qué guapa estás.<br>Así, mi vida,  
>qué guapa estás.<strong>_

**No te pintes en la cara  
>colores artificiales,<br>que los tuyos son bonitos  
>y, además, son naturales (bis).<strong>

**Estribillo.**

**Los colores de tu cara  
>me tienen loco perdío.<br>Ay, niña de mis amores,  
>me estás quitando el sentío (bis).<strong>

**Estribillo.**

_**Con la cara lavada  
>y recién peiná.<br>Recién peiná,  
>recién peina.<br>Niña de mis amores,  
>qué guapa estás.<br>Qué guapa estás,  
>qué guapa estás. (bis)<strong>_

Después la llevo a su casa.

En la casa de Akane…

¿Akane, quieres ser mi novia? Dijo Ranma.

-si. Dijo ella.

-te juro que nada nos va a separar. Dijo el.

Desde ese momento todo cambio.

Fin.

¡hasta luego!


End file.
